malffandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: 24
Star Trek: 24 (often abbreviated to ST24 or Rip-off) was the third live-action Star Trek TV series, set in the 24th century. Like its pre-predecessor, it was created by Gene Roddenberry. Produced at Fox Network, it aired in first-run syndication (by CTU in the US) from September 2001 to the present. Summary Star Trek: 24 moved the universe forward, focusing mainly on one person, though with a large, changing cast. The series depicted a new age in which the Klingons (The Klingon Federation) were allies of the States of the Federation, though the unknown race mentioned a lot remained adversaries. New threats included the terrorists (although they were later used more for comic relief), the Cardassians, and the Borg. Where ''Star Trek: The Original Series'' (TOS) was clearly made in the 1960s, the first few seasons of 24 show all the markings of a CSIesque product, complete with Spandex uniforms. As with the original Star Trek, ST24 was still very much about exploration..and guns, 'going where no one has shot before'. Similarly, the show centered around the adventures of the protagonist of a starship, namely the [[CTU Los Angeles (NCC-73781)|CTU Los Angeles (NCC-73781)]], along with the main character, Captain Jack Bauer. Despite the apparent similarities with the original series, the creators of ST24 were adamant about creating a bold, independent vision of the future, one where events were finished at the end of every hour. The public did not widely accept the show on its own terms until the airing of "Day 1 Stardate 45230.0-46000.0", which marked a shift towards higher drama, serious plot lines, and a less episodic nature, with the audience fully taking grasp of the 24 hour season. This helped pave the way for Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and its two-year-long Domination War arc and preceding build-up, as well as the third and fourth seasons of Star Trek: Enterprise (although some think Enterprise contradicts 24). Star Trek: Voyager capitalized on the heightened crew relationships and familial bonds first seen on ST24. DS9 on the other hand balanced political intrigue, soap-like character development, and series-long plot threads with a rerun-friendly format, taking a book from 24, without the 24 hour clock, in which people began to get confused of when events happened in DS9. As with the original Star Trek, ST24's special effects utilized miniatures, but due to great advancements in computerized effects and opticals, the show leaped ahead of its predecessor in terms of quality effects. This series marked the greatest surge in Star Trek's mainstream popularity, and paved the way for the three later televised Trek shows. Main Cast You ain't gonna make me put all this out, are you? Production Crew * Gene Roddenberry - Creator, Executive Producer, Producer * Michael Piller - Executive Producer, Writer * Rick Berman - Executive Producer, Writer * Jeri Taylor - Executive Producer, Writer * Maurice Hurley - Co-Executive Producer, Writer * Ronald D. Moore - Producer, Writer * Brannon Braga - Co-Producer, Writer * Joe Menosky - Co-Producer, Writer * René Echevarria - Executive Story Editor, Writer * Rick Sternbach - Senior Illustrator/Designer * Eric A. Stillwell - Pre-Production Associate * Andrew Probert - Senior Consulting Illustrator Episode List Day 1 *Day 1 Stardate 45010.0-45020.0 *Day 1 Stardate 45020.0-45030.0 *Day 1 Stardate 45030.0-45040.0 *Day 1 Stardate 45040.0-45050.0 *Day 1 Stardate 45050.0-45060.0 *Day 1 Stardate 45060.0-45070.0 *Day 1 Stardate 45070.0-45080.0 *Day 1 Stardate 45080.0-45090.0 *Day 1 Stardate 45090.0-45100.0 *Day 1 Stardate 45100.0-45110.0 *Day 1 Stardate 45110.0-45120.0 *Day 1 Stardate 45120.0-45130.0 *Day 1 Stardate 45130.0-45140.0 *Day 1 Stardate 45140.0-45150.0 *Day 1 Stardate 45150.0-45160.0 *Day 1 Stardate 45160.0-45170.0 *Day 1 Stardate 45170.0-45180.0 *Day 1 Stardate 45180.0-45190.0 *Day 1 Stardate 45190.0-45200.0 *Day 1 Stardate 45200.0-45210.0 *Day 1 Stardate 45210.0-45220.0 *Day 1 Stardate 45220.0-45230.0 *Day 1 Stardate 45230.0-45240.0 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Behind the Scenes Star Trek: 24